


Breath

by InvidiaSaunder



Category: DOOM - Fandom, Doom Eternal - Fandom
Genre: Drama, M/M, Psyshology, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvidiaSaunder/pseuds/InvidiaSaunder
Summary: Just scene
Relationships: Marauder / Doom Slayer
Kudos: 3





	Breath

Clamp your face with your hands, like a starving beast covering someone else's mouth with its mouth. A rough kiss is more like a bite, after which dry, chapped lips become bloody and shiny with saliva. In the burning lungs, oxygen is rapidly running out, and the heart beats with a dull alarm, praising this connection, vicious, ancient as being itself. So destructive and so desirable.

The person goes limp in his hands, recognizing the power over his life.

I can kill you.  
Tear to shreds.  
Eat the heart.  
But, you.  
You will be the one who will always give it yourself.

Sharply pull to yourself and exhale with force into your mouth, straightening your lungs with air that has passed from my own dead body.


End file.
